


Qui Vivra Verra

by thoroughly_inktroverted



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, France has feelings, France is a person, France is more than just a pervert, French Revolution, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Papa France (Hetalia), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, So yes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, american attempts french, american attempts german, but there's a lot of light stuff in the beginning, is france/austria a rare pair?? wow., modern author attempts historical fiction, the author is sorry, the french revolution is one of the darkest and bloodiest revolutions in history, this story reflects that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughly_inktroverted/pseuds/thoroughly_inktroverted
Summary: France and Austria have hardly spoken to one another for over 200 years. Suddenly, one letter from France changes everything.





	1. Prélude, Partie 1: Lettre à Autriche

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another monster, that I am. I've had this idea nagging at me for the past couple of months, now. Updates will be slow, as I have a few other projects to work on which take precedence, and life is, as always, a bitch.
> 
> If any of you speak German or French and you see a mistake, please feel free to correct me. My aim is to provide you with the best reading experience possible, but alas, I am only human.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, and the more I get, the more I write.
> 
> Translations. (Not all of these are literal. Some are approximations due to differences between lanuages.)
> 
> Qui vivra verra - He/she who lives shall see (similar to english "time will tell" or "come what may")  
> Je ne vois que toi - I only see you/all I see is you  
> Monsieur - Mister  
> Autriche - Austria (usually written as l'Autriche)  
> La Révolution Française - The French Revolution  
> Dieu - God  
> Mon ami - My friend (masculine)  
> Tout mon amour - All my love  
> Octobre - October

16 Octobre, 2018.

Monsieur Autriche,

It has been a great while since I have written you, no? There are many ghosts between us, especially on a day such as this. I know I am the last person you wish to hear from today of all days, but as I was going through my old belongings, I found some items which it may be in your interests to see.

They are a few of my personal journals from long ago - four, to be exact. I cherish them still, but it is unlikely that I’ll ever read them again. They are from _that time_ , you see. La Révolution Française.

Yes, I wrote of her.

I know mention of her still pains you, even now, 225 years later. Dieu, I still see her every time I close my eyes. She haunts my dreams. Does she haunt yours?

You’ll probably burn this letter after reading it. Forgive me, but I needed you to know. That is why I did not label it with my name or my country’s mark. You would have burned it first, not after. Later, you’ll try and forget what I’ve told you, but I know you won’t. It’ll eat away at you until you have no choice but to come to me. 

Remember, mon ami, it is a piece of her. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

I’ll be waiting.

Tout mon amour,  
France.


	2. Prélude, Partie 2: La Réponse de Autriche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these parts are rather short. From here on out, they will be regular chapter length.
> 
> Again, if you see any language mistakes, let me know. And don't forget to comment.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Herr Frankreich - Mister France  
> Freundliche Grüße - Polite Regards  
> Österreich - Austria

Herr Frankreich,

Burn in Hell.

Freundliche Grüße,  
Österreich.


End file.
